A Secrete Till Now Untold
by C.hope.lost
Summary: The Potters, you see, had had a cat, and not one, but two horcruxes had been made on the night of Lily potters death. So many secrets have led to this, and they may now destroy the life of Harry James Potter. Starts immediately after the epilogue.
1. Introduction 1

Of course, to say that they went on and had long lives with many children would be to end it. And I'm sorry to say that such a story can't lay down and die so smoothly and quietly. NO, my silly reader, it may never be fully over, but I must at least tell you what I know happened next.

The Potters; Lily, James, and little innocent Harry, and the almost forgotten pet cat. That's right, many people simply overlooked the fact that the Potters had a cat. It had belonged to Lily when she was a young girl, and had attended Hogwarts herself. On the night of october thirty-first, nineteen-eighty-one, two horcruxes were created. Harry James Potter was the first, and the second found its way into Lily's beloved cat. Of course this may sound as if I'm giving it all away in the beginning, but I assure you, that this is only a basic understanding of what is to happen, sixteen years later, on may second, nineteen-ninety-eight.

And then Voldemort- Tom Riddle- The dark Lord fell. He hit the ground, a perfectly mortal death, and only as good as a muggle could have achieved in his place. In the end, he had achieved nothing but to wreak havoc, destruction and death, and at the young age of 71, being that many Wizards live to see their hundred and thirties, many reacon that seeking immortality halved his actual life.

Harry hit his knees, and as his friends and professors ran to him, he let out a soul-destroying wail, stopping the other in the tracks. Tears freely rolled down his face. He didn't care, at the moment, that he had saved everyone, he didn't want the glory, or the fame, or the reverence in the first place. He just wanted his family back. He only wanted to be loved and every time he found someone they died. He knew that he still had the Weasley's, but they just lost Fred and he wouldn't dare to turn to them and dampen their grief with his problems. no, he was completely alone.

Molly reached out and gripped Ron's shoulder, burying her face, and Hermione did the same on the other side. As Harry's emotional break sounded back off the forest, everyone turned to each other and wept. That is why they missed the sight of several silver spectors floating up from Voldemort's ignored wand and taking shape, and corporeal existence. When Harry's scream stopped, the silence was twice as deafening, the heartbreak audible and so real that they still had yet to notice what was happening. Harry pushed shakily to his feet and ran to the first of the stunned figures, standing barefoot on the grass, and enveloped her in a hug, pressing his face into her shoulder.

They all looked so out of place here, standing in a world they no longer belonged to, many blindly searching around with no recognition of those before them. When the tension broke, A tall red-haired figure turned and ran to his family, shouting in happiness as he tackled his twin to the ground, and causing many of the mourners to raise their heads and take notice. Lily was still frozen, her arms hanging limply around Harry's shoulders. She refused to believe that this was her son. If he was here, hugging her, then that meant that he must be dead, because beside her she could see Sirius, reaching out to grab Remus's and James's hands. If Harry was here then she knew it meant that he was dead, and she simply refused to believe that, looking down at her son for the first time in over sixteen years. He was only a child, had only just turned of age, and it consumed her in her own grief and self-blame. She should have been there for him, SHE was his _MOTHER_! How could she have allowed such _evil_ to rip them _apart_?

It wasn't until she say James's sunny smile, as he looked behind her, that she relaxed and smothered her son with kisses and hugs, as if making up for all of their lost time in this one moment.


	2. At first, Peace 2

It was a matter of minutes before the entire group had gone mad, mothers running to their children, siblings reuniting, and long lost lover pushing through the crowd to hug and kiss and rejoice. It took ages to clear them of the lawn and for groups to form in the main hall. Harry was shocked, and probably the happiest he could ever remember being in his entire life. He was surrounded by love, his parents, godfather, Remus, Hermione, and the reunited Weasleys were all there with him.

"I never thought I would see you guys again," he gushed. "I just can't tell you how happy I am to see you again." He was choking on his tears and had a hand of Sirius's jacket, leaning against one of the mostly-whole walls of the majorly demolished main hall.

"I'm so glad to see you again Harry," responded James, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "We can go back to Godric's Hollow for now, can't we? I know you must have plans with your friends…" he tried, drifting of awkwardly.

"Actually, The hollow would need major repairs before anyone could live in it again." Harry explained that the burrow had burned down, and the only feasible option would be Grimmauld Place. They all agreed; Sirius was talked into it by Remus. SO, it was decided that, after minor renovations, they would all stay at Sirius's child home.

"Well, the school is going to need repairs as well," pointed out Hermione. "Mcgonagall and Dumbledore are already talking about plans, and they were wondering if anyone would like to volunteer their help. They've got quite a list going.

"Well," replied Harry, "Add me, if you could. We can get The Place all set up in no time, Between the many of us, but Hogwarts is my home and I can't imagine not having it up and running before next year." Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Bill all agreed, and James went to put their names on the list as well.

"Fred and I can get started on the living room and the kitchen. At The Place, I mean," George offered, his twin nodding along.

"Well, Lily and I can get started on some of the other rooms. Tonks, would you like to join us?" Molly asked, getting a quick nod.

"I'd like to go see my son, if you don't mind, this can all wait till tomorrow," Tonks held out her hand to Remus.

"Blimey! Remus, you've gone and had yourself a kid?!" Sirius all but yelled, stepping forward dramatically.

"Oh, right," Remus responded, seeing the shocked looks on his friends faces. "This is my wife, Tonks." His voice was showing of his love, and he reached out to hold her tightly, laying a small kiss on the top of her head.

James and Lily were quick to congratulate him, but Sirius looked as if he had been smacked. He visually deflated, but no one took notice in their joy, except for Harry, who reached out to pat his back comfortingly. It wasn't long before the couple was off to Andromeda's, and the others were left figuring out what to do. All around them, people were leaving, going home with their loved ones, and holding close to those they had lost, or almost lost.

Pomphrey was upon them before they could blink, eyeing the reanimated, before settling her sharp eyes on Harry. "Mister Potter, I will not fight you, you are going to follow me to the infirmary to have yourself examined, or I will stun you and drag you there myself." there was no room for argument or babble. "You too Ronald," she added. her eyes softened as she took in the mark on Hermione's arm. "Mrs. Granger, I'll do the best I can, but I must warn you, there's no way to keep that from scarring."

Mcgonagall had offered them all a place in Gryffindor tower for the night, and Dumbledore had expanded the invitation to as long as The Place was being renovated. The next few days were devoted to hard work, long day, and grueling nightmares. Harry made sure to put up a silencing spell every night when he went to bed, as he was sharing a dorm room with Ron, Sirius, Ginny, and Hermione. The girls had refused to stay alone, wanting to stay close after everything they had been through, and no one wanted to argue with that.

Remus and Tonks had a room with their son, and either one of them or Harry was always available to babysit. The elder Potters were roomed next to them, both rooms across the hall. Harry didn't always have nightmares, but on the nights that he did, and they were many in number, he would always awake screaming. He couldn't imagine what the reaction would be, and it was true that a night rarely went by with someone calling out and waking the others, but Harry knew what he had to do. He had to stay strong, he was the hero after all, and heroes did not cry out for their mothers in the night. no matter how much they wanted to sometimes.

For weeks Harry's life consisted of Hogwarts repairs and Grimmauld renovations and babysitting Teddy, but that didn't keep him from his family. they were almost always together, working, or playing, or when they all ate in the Grand Hall. He was learning so much about his parents, and godfather, and Remus. He was the only one who could see how hurt Sirius seemed. It was only a week in when he asked his godfather about Remus.

"Sirius, are you okay? You just seem so down, and I don't want to pry…" Sirius's head turned quickly toward his voice in the otherwise empty dorm room.

"I'm fine Harry, don't worry about me. You've got Teddy to look after tonight, yeah?"

"Yes," Harry responded, but he would not be so easily distracted. It was time for plan B: bluntness. "You're upset at Remus, tell me why," he inquired.

Sirius sputtered before answering, "That's rubbish, why would I be upset with Remus." He flushed a brilliant red and quickly tried to turn and hide his face.

"Oh. Dear Merlin, you're in love with him aren't you?!" Sirius gasped, too shocked to defend himself. "You are! It's all over your face." Harry could hardly believe, although it had been so blinking obvious to anyone with a miles radius. "How long has this been going on?" Sirius offered a quiet muttered response. "I didn't catch that," Harry urged.

"I didn't understand it at first, I thought it was the same as my feelings for James and my other friends, but then we graduated and-"

"Since you were teens!" Harry shouted. "You've loved him since you were my age, no, younger! All this time and you never told anyone!"

"I went to _Azkaban_! I went away for _Thirteen years!_ When I came back there was a war on, and I thought that things would be different; maybe I thought I'd tell him when it all settled down. I don't know what I was thinking!" Tears sprung to the man's eyes as his hands grasped at his hair, pulling it from it tie. "I died, that should have been it, and all of a sudden, I'm alive, and he's married with a kid. To my cousin, by the way!"

Harry didn't know what to say, he had never been in this sort of situation before. When Ginny had said she had found someone else he was relieved, he wasn't sure if girls were his thing. He had never felt a love like Sirius's and if this is what it felt like he wasn't sure he wanted to. He reached out silently, offering a hug. His godfather resisted only a moment before crushing Harry, crying softly into the shoulder of his jumper.

Remus was shocked, standing in the hallway between their rooms. He had never realized that Sirius's love had been more than friendship. He could feel a heavy pain settle in his chest. He loved his son, and he would do everything the same, given the chance, but maybe, just maybe, he would have told Sirius before it was too late. He should have told him as soon as he realized it, back in sixth year. His crazy fear of rejection had kept him from telling his best friend that he would always return his love. He had even told Nymphadora that if Sirius were alive they wouldn't be together, back when they had first fallen for each other, far before Teddy was born. He sighed, quietly. It was years too late now, and soon Sirius would have to forget about him and move on.


End file.
